


The Boy Next Door

by LaheysPrincess14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheysPrincess14/pseuds/LaheysPrincess14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney, a dancer from Canada is forced to move to London, England because of her mom's job transfer, her neighbour is The Harry Styles. Will He charm his way into her life and fix up her hidden broken mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As I stand outside my house, I tear up. I have lived in this house since I was three. “We have to go now, Courtney." I hear my Mom say from behind me "Ok Mom." Today my family is moving to London from a little town in Canada because of a job transfer. I took out my blackberry to take a picture of the house, then quickly ran and said goodbye to my Family, jumped into the car and put on my seatbelt and looked back to see everyone waving goodbye. We got to the airport went through security then boarded a jet.  
We got on the plane and about 20 minutes later the light for the seatbelts came on, my sister clinched my hand before take-off, since it was her first flight. After we took off I took one last picture of my little hometown, when I couldn’t see it anymore, I took out my headphones and fell asleep.  
******************************************* ***********  
All of a sudden I feel someone shaking me, I hear “Courtney we're here!! We're in London!" My little sister was really excited. I grabbed my carry-on and went through customs. I looked at the clock and it was 4 a.m. After we got into our car and drove to our new house. As we walked through the door to see 90% of our things were unpacked, all I needed to do was unpack the Kitchen and all 3 bedrooms. After my Mom dropped off her bags she went straight to work. My sister and I fell asleep. At 10:30 a.m. I woke up. I decided to unpack the Kitchen. Just as I opened the first box the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it "Hello" I said as I stood in front of a tall handsome guy with sparkling green eyes. "Hello! Welcome to London Neighbour," He handed me a box filled with cookies "Thanks" He looked at me and said “I’m Harry Styles, your new neighbour."


	2. Chapter 2

‘Oh My gosh it's Harry' I think to myself 'Harry from One Direction.' I say "Hi Harry I'm Courtney." "What a lovely name for a beautiful girl. The boys and I will be home for a few weeks before we go on tour, and when you’re free we can show you around London." I looked at him and bit the inside of my lip "Sure that would be lovely." He smiled, his smile was perfect. He said “Are you busy as of 7:30 tonight?" I looked into the kitchen and said "No not really why?"

He asked “Do you wanna maybe umm go to Starbucks with me?" I smiled "Sure I'd love too." He handed me a slip of paper and said "Ok, it's a date, see you tonight, babe." "Ok see you later Harry" I say before closing the door. I opened the piece of paper to see Harry's number it also had something written on it. It said 'Call me maybe ;)' I smiled put it into my pocket then I walked into the kitchen to finish unpacking the kitchenware. I finished that quickly. When I walked into the living room through my window i could see Harry, with that cheeky smile, telling the boys about the date.

I unpacked the living room when my younger sister, Ruby, complained "I'm Hungry," so i went and made her lunch. At 2 my Mom arrived home from work "Hey mom" I shouted as watched the grilled cheese so it wouldn't burn. "Hey Courtz, how was the day going so far?" "Great! Did you know One Direction lives next door and your daughter has a date with the youngest member." She looked at me "Oh really, what time?" I smiled "7:30." She pushed me away from the stove and said "Go get ready, I'll finish lunch up for Ruby, is your room unpacked?" I giggled “No, I was just about to when Ruby complained she was hungry."

She told me to run along to unpack my room. For 3 and half hours I unpacked my room. When I was finished it was 5:30, only 2 hours to get ready it wouldn’t take me long. I quickly ate dinner and got ready. I got into a purple tunic, a grey and black striped cardigan, jeggings and black toms. At 7:30 Harry picked me up, he looked at me when I opened the door and said "Wow, you look as beautiful as you did earlier, when you weren't dressed up." I smiled "Thank you Harry." I ran into the living room said see you later to my mom and went on my first ever date with Harry Styles.


	3. Chapter 3

He led me next door to his convertible, he opened the door and said “For the lady” I smiled and got in the car. He closed the door behind me and ran to the other side and got in the car, turned it on and we put on our seatbelts and were off to Starbucks. He decided we would drive around London for an hour before going to Starbucks. After an hour of driving we got to Starbucks. He asked me “What would you like, Love?” I said “juts an iced coffee please,” as I handed him the money, he said “it’s on me” as he pushed my hand with the money back towards me. He ordered then came back when he put the iced coffee down in front of me then sat down with his tea, “Thanks Harry” he sipped his tea and said “No problem, so where did you move from? I love your accent”   
I said “Thanks, I moved from Canada, my mom got transferred here for her job.” He looked at me “Really, I would have guessed Northern United States. I giggled “Close enough actually, it was a bridge ride to get to the states, my mom and I would go shopping all the time in the States.” He sipped his tea then asked “Your very close with your mom aren’t you?” I smiled and said “Yea I am very close with my mom.” “So am I, I have to admit I’m a huge Momma’s Boy.” We both giggled, as we finished up at Starbucks.  
We drove back to his house then he walked me to my house. I said “Thanks Harry for an amazing day, my first day in London, I will never forget. He looked at me, smiled and said “No problem, Love anytime.” He bent down and kissed me on the cheek “How about tomorrow you come over and meet the boys” he asked “Sure that would be nice.” I said. I walked in the door he said “See you tomorrow, babe.” I shut the door, told my mom about the night, and went straight to bed, with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, alone. My sister was at summer school and my mom was at work, so I had the house to myself. I made myself breakfast, and then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and looked through the peephole to see Niall. I think to myself ‘I look like crap’ well obviously, I just woke up. I was in baggy p.j. bottoms (with penguins) an oversized top and my hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head. I just opened the door “Hello” In his Irish accent, he said “Hello mate, welcome to London, I’m Niall.” I smiled “Hi Niall, I’m Courtney.” “Harry asked me to come over to see if you were busy right now. Are you?” I said “No, I just woke up but, I can come over I’m home alone until 3.”  
“Ok, why don’t you get ready, and then come over.” He said. I said “No, why don’t you come in and wait, I’ll only take 5 minutes.” I ran upstairs to get ready, while Niall looked at the pictures on the fireplace. I got into a tank top, skirt, toms and a cardigan. I put my hair in a side braid. I ran downstairs, Niall asked me “Is this your family?” pointing at the picture of my mom, Dad, Sister and I. I looked at it and said “Yea that was before my dad passed away” His face saddened “Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.”  
I just smiled. “Let’s go Harry’s probably waiting in agony,” he said. I nodded grabbed my keys closed and locked the door. We walked next door, when I got in the door Louis came running up to me introducing himself “Hi, I’m Louis” I shook his hand “Hi Louis, I’m Courtney.” Liam came over and said “Courtney, I’m Liam” “Hi, Liam” He hugged me. The Zayn came up to me “Hello, I’m Zayn” I smiled “Hello Zayn.” They said to sit down so I walked over and sat on the couch next to Harry and Louis. I think to myself ‘Wow I’m staying calm; this is odd I JUST MET ONE DIRECTION!!!!’


	5. Chapter 5

As we all sat in their living room they started a conversation I just sat there quietly until Niall asked: “So, where are you from, Courtney?” I said “Ontario, Canada. It’s a town, fairly small only 11,000 people” Zayn looked at me then asked, “Do you have any hidden talents?” I thought about it “Well I dance, sing, act and play a few instruments, nothing to hidden.” “Can we hear you sing?” Harry asked politely. I smiled but shook my head ‘no’ “I can’t sing for you guys. You are professionals I’m just a small-town girl” they all frowned “OH COME ON!” Louis exclaimed.  
I looked at Louis then said “Fine, I’ll sing but just one song.” I didn’t know what to sing and I didn’t want to sing one of their songs so I chose Forever Young. I opened my mouth to sing. My charming voice sang “Let’s dance in style let’s dance for a while heaven can wait we're only watching the stars” I finished with shocking looks on all 5 of their faces. I frowned, and whispered, “Oh I was that bad?”   
They all shook their head ‘no’ “No you’re really good Courtney, your voice is amazing” Zayn said. I couldn’t help but smile, big. I was surprised I always thought I was a bad singer. “Really?!” “Yea, I got a massive idea!” Niall exclaimed. We all looked at him and he says “Why don’t we feature her in one of our songs?” I think to myself “really” as I look at them in total utter shock.


	6. Chapter 6

They all looked at each other for 2 minutes, just glancing at each other until Louis yelled “Group Talk, this will just be a minute Courtney.” I just sat on the couch looking around their gorgeous living room. Meanwhile the boys went to the kitchen to talk “So what do you want to do? Let her sing one song with us?” They all glanced at each other and shook their heads yes. “But what about management?” Harry whispered. “Oh right. Niall since it was your idea you go call Will.” Liam said “Ok I’ll be upstairs.”  
They all came back and sat down. “Sorry for that, Love” Louis said. I shrugged. “It’s fine I’m patient.” Liam, Louis, Harry, Zayn and I just sat around talking and hanging out, until Niall came running down stairs with a huge smile on his face. Out of breath he said “Will say, yes. We have until the 21st.” It was only the 7th of July. “We have 2 weeks to write and record a song?” I asked. Harry winked at me and said “Yup which means you will be over here every day for two weeks helping us with it.”   
I looked at him in shock and then I remembered, DANCE TRYOUTS. “Really but I got dance tryouts in a week, and I don’t even have a routine started. That’s another reason why we moved here.” Liam looked at me and was thinking “Why don’t you create a routine from 9-2 then from 3-9 you come help us write.” I thought about it. If I dance from 9-2 that’s 5 hours to create a dance then hour breaks to cool down then go next door to help write…..”That could work.” Harry was so happy he did a little ‘happy dance’. I looked down at my watch, it was 3:05. “Oh no I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago even though I live next door. I don’t want to get in trouble.” I said “thanks guys for having me over, its great meeting you all.” “Harry will pick you up at 3 tomorrow!” Niall yelled.   
Harry turned beat red and said “Yes I will, Courtney, I’ll walk you home” I smiled then nodded. As we got to my house he smiled. “You know you’re really beautiful.” I just smiled and looked at the ground then I said “Thanks, Harry” “Maybe tomorrow after we write can urm, do you want to go see a film with me? I said “Sure Harry I’d love to.” “Ok, love, I’ll pick you up at 3 tomorrow to start writing.” He kissed me on the cheek. “Ok Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I got inside then it hit me. What if they want me to go on tour and premier the song on the upcoming tour? What if I make the dance team? What will I choose?


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early the next morning showered, did my hair in a French braid bun then went and quickly ate breakfast. After I went to the dance studio my mom had requested to be built in my basement, to start to create the routine for my Tryout. I was starting to regret singing for Harry and the boys because I still hadn’t talked to my mom about it yet. She wanted me to be a dancer because that was my dream, she supported me but I didn’t know about this if she would accept it? Skipping out of dance to tour the world with 5 boys, I don’t know how she will take that. I walked into the studio straight towards the iPod dock since I never unpacked the radio and grabbed my iPod and jazz shoes.

I quickly examined the dance shoes and remembered all the competitions I had been in. After reliving my past I put the iPod on the dock, stretched, then put on Shut Up and Dance by Victoria Duffield. For my audition, I was going to a hip hop number. I got so into the dance by the time I looked at my iPod it was 4:30. Crap! I ran upstairs and someone was knocking at the door. It was Harry coming to pick me up. I opened the door “Oh my gosh Harry, I’m so sorry. I got so caught up in my dance routine. I completely lost track of time.”

He smiled “it’s fine, love, I’ll come back in a half hour to let you get cleaned up.” “Ok, thanks, Harry.” He walked off my porch over to his house, as he walked in Louis asked:“Where is she, mate?” Harry looked at him “She got caught up in her dancing. She’s just like Danielle.” Liam shot Harry a dirty look “In a good way.” Harry pleaded. They started to come up with the main idea of the song, meanwhile I got out of the shower put my reddish-brown hair back into a French braid and put on hot pink pants, a white top, and my converse high tops.

Then there was a knock at the door. It was Harry coming back to pick me up. I ran down stair and opened the door “Hey, let’s go start writing a hit single.” He said winking at me. I grabbed my keys, wrote a quick note for my mom and locked the door. He walked me next door with his arm around my waist.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn’t help but smile. I was working with the biggest boy band on the planet. Harry and I got inside and right away they yell in unison “Courtney!” “Hey guys” I say with a slight giggle. “Are you ready to write, One Direction style?” “Yes I am” “Oh by the way you’re invited for dinner, we ordered pizza is that ok?” Niall asked “umm ok and I’m not too picky when it comes to food.” We started to work, and every time I looked up I noticed Harry staring at me with those beautiful sparkling green orbs, and that pearly white smile. Harry was becoming more flirtatious with me every day I knew he liked me, but he doesn’t know that I’m falling head over heels for him.   
I focused back on writing the song. We re-wrote “I Should’ve Kissed You” into a duet. We all sang the chorus lets just say the whole song was the same except for the part when Liam sings “every morning when I leave my house I always look for you…” I sang that part. We rehearsed until the pizza arrived. Harry said “I’ll go set the table.” I offered “Do you need help?” “Sure love” I  
I ran to catch up to him. When we got to the kitchen he passed me the plate’s one at a time. When he passed me the last plate he whispered “don’t forget we’re going to the cinema after” I smiled “oh, I forgot” we ate the pizza and chatted. I got to get to know the boys a little bit better. Then Harry and I went off to the cinema for our second date.


	9. Chapter 9

We drove to the cinema, which was a ten-minute drive from where we lived. We got in line and got our tickets we were going to see the Amazing Spiderman in 3D. We sat in the top row of the theatre so no one could see Harry. The movie started and we thought it was going to be all action but no it was an action love story. As we watched the movie he kept looking at me every time Peter Parker (Spiderman) and Gwen Stacy would kiss.   
After the movie was over and Harry said: “Let’s drive around for a while I have something I want to show you.” So we drove around for an hour, showing me all the amazing places and how gorgeous London was at night. Finally, we stopped at a park. He said, “Come with me.” He grabbed my hand and we ran through the park. We stopped right in front of a beautiful water fountain. It was huge.   
He looked at me at me and all I could do was admire the fountain. He said, “It’s beautiful almost as beautiful as you.” I looked at him smiled at the ground and blushed “Thanks.” I said quietly. He finally came towards me put his arms around my waist and said: “Can I ask you something?” I looked into those eyes “Sure Harry” He sighed “I know we have only known each other for a few weeks but will you go out with me?”


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at him in shock, he just asked me to be his girlfriend. “Yes Harry, I’d love too.” I couldn’t stop smiling, my first boyfriend Harry Styles from One Direction (sounds pathetic I know). We sat on the edge of the fountain just talking. It is 10:30 and we just walked through the park hand-in-hand. He stopped me at a bench and said “Wait here. I’m going to grab something from the car.” “Ok, that’s fine, Harry.” He ran off towards the way we came in. I wanted to squeal but instead I just bit the inside of my lip.   
He came back with a beanie on his head and something behind his back “Turn around, babe.” He said, I turned around, he grabbed the braid and started to untangled it. “What are you doing Harry?” I asked. “You’ll see.” He answered. He finished untangling the braid, and then turned me around. “Close your eyes, love.” I closed my eyes, and I felt him put something on my head, and then he started to part my hair so it was all on my shoulders. “You can open your eyes now.”   
I opened my eyes and I felt on the top of my head “It looks perfect on you.” He said. He had lent me one of his beanies. We walked around the park for another half-hour then we went home. He walked me next door he said “Your beautiful Courtney, you don’t have to be insecure, or even shy around me. Don’t forget that.” I smiled at the ground I know how insecure I am. He put his finger under my chin, gently lifting my head so I can see him “You are one gorgeous lass,” He pulled the hair covering my eyes away, the bending down and gently kissing me, then finished his sentence, “Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.” Before kissing me again.


	11. Chapter 11

We broke out of the kiss with a smile on my face “Sleep well tonight Love. I‘ll see you at 3—no actually I’ll come at 9:30 to watch you dance. Is that ok?” He wanted to see my dance for tryouts in 3 days. “Sure Harry.” He kissed my forehead “Good Night Courtney, Sleep well.” “Good Night Harry, you sleep well too.” I walked onto my steps as he walked onto his steps. We waved goodbye and I walked into my house. I walked up the stairs and into my room painted to colour of light green grass with pink purple and orange polka dots and changed into my p.j. shorts and a tank, then I noticed I still had Harry’s beanie. I put it on my dance clothes and climbed into bed and fell asleep.   
The next morning I woke up at 7 ate breakfast, read for an hour then got changed into my 1-piece body suit and spandex shorts; I put my hair in a neat bun with a headband. At 9:30 Harry knocked at the door, I grabbed the beanie and ran downstairs and opened the door. “Come in Harry.” He came in and we walked down stairs into the dance studio in the basement of my house. I let him in before me I closed the door behind me “Oh by the way Harry, I forgot to give this back last night.” I handed him the beanie “oh ok,” he said before sitting in the corner of the studio.   
I slipped on my shoes, put the iPod on the dock then grabbed the remote and pressed play. After sliding it across the room I broke into the dance. With every move Harry studied it. When I finished he stood up and said “that was great, beautiful,” I smiled “Thanks Harry, it means a lot.” He came over hugged me and undid the bun in my hair, then parted it the same way as last night. Putting the beanie on he said “It’s yours to keep,” Then kissed my nose and finished the sentence with “It looks perfect on you.” He took my hand and I said “Thanks Harry but can I practise one more time then we can head next door to work on the song?” He sat back in the corner and I practised one more time. Before going next door to Harry’s to practise.


	12. Chapter 12

As we walked over to Harry’s he stopped me “The Boys don’t know yet about us dating.” I looked at him “When are you gonna tell them?” I asked while fixing the beanie on the top of my head. “Right now but we will have to keep a low profile for the paparazzi.” I nodded we walked inside and Liam greeted Harry with “Where were you this morning, Harry?” “I urm was basically umm at Courtney’s urm watching her dace routine for her try outs in 3 days. Liam looked at me “Mate is she wearing one of your beanies?” He turned to me and said “Yea I lent it to her last night because her ears were cold and she didn’t have a hood.”  
All this lying was making me upset “Harry please just tell them the truth.” He said “Guys, sit on the couch I have something to tell you.” They all piled onto the couch “What is it Harry?” Niall asked. “Courtney and I are dating.” They all looked at each other than jumped up and group hugged Harry. I stood there giggling, until Niall grabbed my hand pulling me towards the group hug forcing me into the middle. I couldn’t help but giggle more. Then we got right to work forgetting all about the news. We sang the song (I Should Have Kissed You) four times. With each time we sounded better, I can’t wait to record it. Once we were finished the fourth round of course Niall complained he was hungry. Zayn suggested “Let’s go to Nando’s” They all nodded.  
I picked up my coat and started to walk out when Louis yelled “Get back here Missie poo; you’re coming with us too. You’re in the 1D family now so you’re coming and that’s that.” I started to say “I’ll just go get some Mon…” I was cut off “Nope were buying now get into the Lamborghini.” I laughed “Lou that’s a road rover.” “IT’S MY LAMBORGHINI OKAY!” he said with extreme sass.  
We piled into the Road Rover; I was practically sitting on Niall’s lap sitting in between him and Harry. We got there and got seated and ordered our drinks. We chatted then we got our drinks. Louis stands up in the restaurant and says “Let’s make a toast! We welcome you Courtney to the 1D Family!” Well they are taking it differently than I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

We were sitting in Nando’s and he just announced that GREAT! So much for Harry and I keeping a low profile. After that announcement in the middle of Nando’s, we had a nice pizza. “Let’s pile back into the Lamborghini!” “Lou, that’s a Road Rover, Not a Lamborghini,” Zayn said. After that Zayn definitely got the evil eye. After piling into the Road Rover I was again practically sitting on Niall’s lap. Let me tell you it not that comfortable. We got back to the house; I thanked Louis and the boys for a great dinner.   
“Thanks for a great dinner guys” “No problem, Love,” Louis replied. “Let me walk you home, Court.” Harry offered. “Ok Harry” I hugged each boy than I started to walk my house with Harry, and we took our time. “So what’s happening with you tomorrow?” “Well I have tryouts tomorrow at noon, and then I have to go to the library and then look at schools for September or go the homeschool route.”   
“Oh, I see sounds busy. Can the boys and I come to the try-outs tomorrow? Niall wants to see you dance, is that ok?” “Yea that’s fine and really Niall wants to?!” “Yea he urm fancies you.” Oh my gosh both Harry and Niall Like me! Well, obviously Harry but why Niall? “Really he does?” “Yea but he’s shy when it comes to girls since we all have sisters and he only has a brother, we feel for him.” “Yea like me no brothers or father.”   
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. “What do you mean no father or brothers?” I started to tear up. “I don’t have a brother and my father passed away when I was 9 and my sister was four.” Now I was sobbing. “Shh, babe its ok,” Harry said as he ran over to me, wrapping his one arm around my waist and the other stroking my hair. “Shh, babe its ok I will be your everything, I promise.” I looked at him and smiled, he wiped the tears from my eyes “Now that’s better, that smile is just as beautiful as you.” He bent down and gently kissed me. “I’ll see you tomorrow; we will pick you up in the morning for your tryouts. I love you.” “Ok Harry, I love you too babe.”


End file.
